Everyday Struggles
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Celia wasn't sure what to expect the moment she stepped off that plane. All she knew was that her entire world was about to change... all because her father, Akira Morinozuka, requested that she come home and live with her family. (Much better than it sounds).


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owner. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended. The only things I own are the rights to my own characters featured in this story. Again, no copyright infringement is intended.

**Brief summary** – Celia Komagata, a high school second year, lives in Sweden with her loving guardian Balthazar after the passing of her mother. An avid athlete, Celia spends the majority of her time playing soccer. Life seemed perfectly content for Celia until she one day received a call from her biological father, Akira Morinozuka, who wishes for Celia to come live with him in Japan. In a bind, Celia heads off to Japan, frightful of what will be waiting for her in her unknown country of origin.

**Author's Note –** This story is something I daydream about a lot. Recently, my interest in OHSHC has returned and this fanfiction has been brewing inside my head ever since. I have a lot planned for this fanfiction that will be very entertaining. There were be plenty of drama, suspense, comedy and possibly romance. If you are interested, I encourage you to keep reading.

* * *

**Everyday Struggles**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sweat dripped in hefty amounts from her scalp as she moved her way through the opposing team's defence, successfully managing to keep the ball within reach. Her team members followed not too far behind, and she smiled victoriously as she passed the ball to one, watching as they dove in for the kill before the enemy could gain reach of the striped treasure.

"Celia! Move up!" Her couch hollered, gripping his clipboard with all his might.

"Right!" she replied and dashed forward, bits of grass flying behind her. Pushing her way through, she slowed down and advanced towards the goal post. She noticed the team's defenders were forming a blockade around the net. She smirked, "Idiots." Such a tactic wouldn't work against their team.

"Mia!" screamed a fellow defender. Celia watched as Mia, their captain; easily brought the ball closer towards the net. Although three members of the opposing team were behind trying to stop her, Mia wasn't concerned.

"Adriana!" Mia paused halfway towards the net and prepared to pass the ball to Adriana, a fellow midfielder; while the other team looked to Adriana, Mia grinned and passed the ball with all her might towards Celia. Celia winked and dashed for the ball.

"Hey! They tricked us!" She heard the team's defenders yell. She swallowed the urge to laugh and zigzagged her way through the remaining team's defence. With only one minute left in the game, she knew she had to make the final goal. If she got this goal, her team won and they would move onto the next round: regionals.

"Here we go!" She stopped right before the next and took a small step back. Her right foot rose forward connecting with the ball, sending it flying directly towards the net. The goalie dove intending to catch the ball, but missed by a smidge.

**"Goal!"** the referee blew his whistle, signalling the end of the game. "Rushmore wins!"

"Awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"Fantastic!"

All at once her teammates surrounded her, grinning and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Mia wrapped an arm around Celia's side and let out joyfully, "Let's hear it for Celia!" Everyone cheered loudly, slapping her on the back and congratulating her with praise.

"Aw, guys!" She rubbed the back of her sweaty neck. "You're all too much." She relished in the feel of her teammates—no, **family**, hugging, cheering and laughing. "We couldn't have done it without everyone here!"

"Let's hit the showers then celebrate with food!" Mia cheered, pointing towards the locker room. Everyone rolled their eyes, but followed their captain. Celia watched them walk off before making her way towards the coach, who was beckoning her with his finger.

"We're really going to miss having you on the team," he said sadly.

She frowned. "I'll miss it too." It less than two days, she was leaving for Japan. "I don't want to say goodbye to everyone, but this'll be for the best."

Her coach placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hang in there, kiddo, things will get better." She tried to smile but failed miserably. "It'll be tough at first, but I know that if anyone can pull through such obstacles, it's you, Celia."

"Thanks Coach," she mumbled. "I truly appreciate it."

"No problem. Now hit the showers, you reek." Celia noticed the playful banter in his words and snorted when he gently slapped her shoulder. She offered him a mock salute and yell before jogging off to the locker room, her head held high and back straight.

* * *

"Balthazar, I'm scared, what if they don't like me." Celia sat on the couch in her pyjamas, her arms wrapped around her guardian. "I've never met any of them… what if these half-brothers of mine don't want anything to do with me." Her eyes watered as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It will be fine, Celia." Balthazar chastised, kissing her forehead. "You will manage. And remember, Nonna and I are just a phone call away." Celia whimpered, strands of hair falling in front of her face. Chuckling, Balthazar tucked them behind her ear. "You've faced harder situations than this before. I know that my little girl will persevere."

Celia buried her face in his neck. "Balthazar, I don't want to leave!" Just weeks ago, Balthazar had informed her that her biological father, Akira Morinozuka, requested that she spend the duration of her high school years living with him and his family in Japan.

"Celia, I don't want you to leave either, but we know that is for the best." Balthazar ran his fingers through her short, dyed blond hair. "Please try to not think so pessimistically about it all."

Her frown worsened. "Why does he suddenly call and demand that I come and live with him and his family?" It made no sense. Her father never made any attempts of contact once her mother died years ago and Balthazar, her legal guardian, took her in. "I just don't understand any of this." She had no hostility directed towards her father. She respected his decision of wanting to meet and spend time with her, but she did not understand why it had to be now.

Balthazar made no reply; he simply continued to run his fingers through her hair. "Celia, you're over thinking this." His words did nothing to ease the tension she felt in her stomach. She simply groaned again and shut her eyes.

"Meanie," she hissed causing him to chuckle. Inwardly she smiled as she felt him pat her back. Affection from Balthazar always made her feel better—but in this situation, only a smidge. When she was certain he wasn't looking, she looked up and took a minute to study one of her favourite people in the world.

Balthazar was a man in his mid-forties. His brown hair was beginning to gain tints of white, and few wrinkles lined his face. However, he possessed a strong build from years of running and providing assistance with a successful construction and timber business. Unmarried and single, Celia knew that some women in their local area fought for his affections on a daily basis.

"Celia, you don't leave for another two days." Another kiss atop her forehead. "Everything will be fine; you and I both know it." Celia grumbled under her breath but said nothing. She had neither the energy nor the ability to continue her 'argument' with Balthazar. All she wanted was sleep.

* * *

Two days flew by as Celia stood in the airport terminal, hugging her Nonna and Balthazar for the last time. Nonna, a woman in her late fifties, cried heavily as she embraced her darling Celia, muttering words along the likes of "Be sure to call at least once a week", "I'll miss you so much" and "who will now model my clothes for me?"

Nonna owned a successful tailor shop in the small town where the three of them resided. Ever since Celia could remember, Nonna has sewed and designed clothing for her. Out of all the clothes Celia has owned, she treasured and cherished each garment hand sewn by her loving Nonna. Although the two were not related by blood, they possessed a bonding and loving relationship that established when Celia was only eight years old.

Celia sniffled and withdrew from the hug. "I'll miss you too, Nonna," she hiccupped before launching herself into the arms of Balthazar. "I'll miss you, Balthazar. I love you."

He held her tight. "I love you too, Celia, and I'll miss you very much."

The intercom buzzed and a feminine voice announced. "Attention passengers boarding the flight for Tokyo, Japan, we will commence boarding now."

Celia tensed and stepped back. "I guess I need to get on the plane now," she said sadly.

Balthazar placed his hand on her shoulder. "Call us when you arrive."

Her head snapped up. "But the time change. Japan is seven hours ahead—"

"Time is not a factor, Celia." Balthazar shushed her. "The important thing is that I know that my little girl arrived safely. No matter the hour phone when you have time."

Glumly, she nodded. "I promise."

"Good." He gave her shoulder a tender squeeze. "Be a good girl when staying with your father. I trust you'll behave well, and will remember to call twice a week." She noticed the way Balthazar's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Why not every other day?" she winked.

Balthazar chortled, much to her shock. "Go board your plane."

She nodded. "Okay." With one final glance at her loving family, she waved, suppressing her tears and walked towards the escalators, disappearing from sight.


End file.
